The Second Route
by Road and Tyki
Summary: Zelretch went to Japan to spy on his heir's descendants. He passed by Tokyo and he met a little girl whose powers made him feel like he has one hell of a sunburn. Plans changed. He began seeing her and teaching her through Correspondence using one of his many Mystic Codes. How will this change Higurashi Kagome's future as the Shikon Miko upon knowing Magecraft?
1. The Meddler and the Cat who set Destiny

The Meddler and the Cat who set Destiny

Zelretch visited Japan many times to check on the Tohsaka Family, the descendants of one of his chosen heirs Tohsaka Nagato. They remained mediocre but they made up for it with hard work. And this generation is exemplary this time. Because the 26th head Tokiomi married the Zenjou girl who was originally Matou Kariya's fiancée, the children born from that union have prodigious circuits. Yet the fate of one child is ill-fated because Tokiomi..._is a poor judge of character_. But poor Sakura's fate must happen if the corrupted Lesser and Greater Grails are to be destroyed along with Angra Mainyu by Emiya Shiro and Illyasviel von Enzbern. He has seen many parallel worlds and the futures people's choices make. And by destroying the Grails and Angra Mainyu, the Root will be saved from corruption although the Makiri Line has gone extinct as a result, as the line will be extant through a purified Sakura who will marry Shirou, becoming an Emiya. She shares him with Rider though(lucky bastard).

Despite what became of them, the Emiya line became great...and Tohsaka Rin married a Zenjou cousin by Muku ni Naru to revive the Tohsaka Line. These two families together would produce outstanding Magi and having learned from the mistakes of the past, and were happy and contented for the rest of their years under the radar of the Association...although that's ten years from now. Hehehe. He had done well in choosing Nagato's clan as one of his heirs. They were good but also entertaining people!

He visits Japan many times knowing of this.

But on his seventh year there, seven years after Tohsaka Sakura is born, he met this girl who was passing by with her mother who was carrying a toddler boy.

Her aura was there.

Uncontained that merely brushing past her caused his right arm, side and hip one hell of a sunburn and it wasn't fire magic. It was something else. Pure and...sublime? He had never felt prana like this before!

Hmmmm!

He turned himself invisible and followed the little family to their home, a shrine. Apparently the girl is in Grade 2 and the boy-in Daycare. The girl's name is Kagome Higurashi by what her school ID says. Upon arriving at the top, he saw the giant tree brimming with the same prana as the girl's, only, much, much more powerful and sublime...connected to a small...shed? When he opened it, nothing inside but a well. But the well also has a presence he couldn't do anything about it.

The tree and the well...is Magic. Not sorcery.

And with the girl living near these two, she needs a little push.

He waited patiently until everyone is in deep slumber. He crept to the girl's room and looked at her magic circuits through her body. She has plenty: 80. But quality he did not know as something is _clogging_ the mana flow of the child. He searched through Reibaijutsu and found something that should NOT be in a human body; a pinkish jewel the size of a jumbo marble. And whether in or out, it's sealing her powers away. He disconnected the two using Reibaijutsu, effectively unclogging her powers.

He literally had to run for it when she awakened her full potential, not really wanting _more than a sunburn_. Her power is so great it was an A+ Level. With training, she could easily be a First-Rate Magus.

He reached into his robe and took out...a mirror. He took ahold of the jewel and put it a dicebox with a hole in where the number one should be with the jewel's surface showing it. He also laced a compulsion around the dicebox for Kagome to safeguard it carefully and never let anyone have it. He left the mirror in her room and he vamoosed.

He's looking forward to teaching the girl. And when he checked her parallel worlds...ye gad.

This girl would be a Sealing Designate just for possessing a time portal to the Feudal Era and befriending youkai while fixing the future, so he would keep her existence a secret. He saw two routes in Kagome with the third route only existing if someone in this era outs her secret. The first route where she did not know magecraft...and the second route where she DOES know magecraft. Both have good endings either way but she has to experience things teenagers never have before...and he's found himself another heir.

How often do you find a pupil who unknowingly owns time-travel magic, eh? She owns an application of Blue in her freaking backyard!

Eight Years Later...

Higurashi Kagome woke up one morning, and starting her first day into her final year of Middle School.

'My final year of Middle School...' Kagome stretched herself. 'After the hellish exams, I'll be in high school soon.' she grinned as she went to the bathroom to wash her face, get dressed for school, and eat breakfast which is usually rice, miso soup, pickles, tamagoyaki and whatever is the side dish of the day.

However...when she finished breakfast, she went upstairs to get her bag and double-checked her school bag, homework, etc. And of course, the dice.

For as long as she could remember, she always keeps it with her since second grade as a lucky charm. She always carries it with her while hidden in her person or bag.

She usually uses it as a cellphone accessory. She stuffed it in her bag before going downstairs. 'I'm off!' Kagome chimed after stuffing her bento in her bag.

'Come home early OK?' Mama called out. 'It's your birthday tonight!'

'Hai~!' and Kagome ran out of the house, heading for school.

_Kagomeee!_ she heard a whiny, old man's voice. She quickly took out the small, pocket mirror in her pocket.

'Oh, hi sensei!' Kagome greeted when no one was looking. 'What can I do today?'

_I'll be on vacation for a bit,_ said the old man in the mirror. _The Vice-Director plans on dumping her paperwork on ME so she can freely go vampire hunting and I'm locking my office up and running away, toodles! I'm **not** doing her work, no way in hell!_ and he was gone in haste.

Kagome sweatdropped.

This old man, is her secret magic teacher. Mado Gensui Zelretch. He is...currently the second oldest member of an organization of Magi, the Mage's Association and mostly operates in Clock Tower Branch HQ in London. He's a 900 year old vampire but he likes humans more than his own kind and an ally of the Magi but he's rarely called upon. And he got interested in her because while passing by Tokyo to get to Fuyuki City which is three cities away from Tokyo, he felt her uncontrolled prana burn him so he tracked her down and offer to teach her.

At first she was skeptical...but he appeared in her room, holding a copy of the mirror she has!

He told her all about himself and while bamboozled by the fact that magic and other things existed, she decided to learn magic every after school from him simply because 'it looks fun' as a child her age would think, because she thought of magical girls in anime and how it would be so cool to be a real-life magical girl just like in anime and have fun while doing people 'a favor' that got the old man laughing...and that was enough to win him over.

She learned many things from him. Many different types of magic. And she uses her magic to help people out. She even 'works' at her school as a Fortune-Teller using Divination Magic with Tarot Cards. Not that she makes prana visible, she makes it invisible and while casting actual spells, she tells her friends it's gibberish she made up. But for someone whose 'Gibberish Fortune Telling' comes true, she got popular at school...and of course, word of mouth spreads.

She operates only at school, 50 yen a pop. She is very accurate and predicts events, but leaves her customers to find a way around their fortune as most of it was personal and she has no place in their personal lives. That would be 'invasion of personal space' which would be very rude. If they find a way around her fortune, they can effectively render her predictions 'false' by avoiding or getting around it to avoid 'bad luck', or working to get good results. If her client can't be present, at least she needs a photo. At school, there's six classes per year level, meaning, 40 each class. Then there's 21 teachers as three per subject per year level, and the school staff. And 50 yen a pop...? She earns 2000 yen per class so 12000 per year level plus the staff which is 1350! Hehe, not even they are above the rules...

It helps that she's a Miko working at shrines on Festivals given the chance. This was how she helps out with grocery bills, and she's the one providing herself and her brother their Allowance Money so their mother can focus on ahem, adult monetary matters such as all forms of taxes. And at shrines, she earns more for her work.

12000x6x3=216000 yen on the students and 4050 from the teachers and what if everyday of the month?

It was a good thing they only ask for fortunes after their current ones pass by, otherwise Kagome would be rich by now.

Well, she already is because her pay in the shrine is much bigger whenever there's festivals.

Giggling at what magic brought her, she was brought out of her musings by her little brother.

'Oneechan,' Souta called out. Kagome turned her head to the source of the voice. It was her little brother at the wellhouse.

'Huh? Souta?' she walked towards the wellhouse where her brother is. 'You shouldn't be in here, didn't jiichan...' Kagome chided Souta gently,

'But Buyo is inside.' said Souta as Kagome's eyes fell on the wellhouse.

'The Bone Eater's Well?' According to the family history, myth has it that in the past, people used to throw bones in the well and after some time, the bones vanish, hence, the name. They went inside to see a dark space since there's no light inside the wellhouse. But Kagome sensed a presence at the well. 'I'll go get Buyo OK? Go on to school now.' Kagome urged her brother.

'OK!' and Souta ran off...and Buyo was just inside near the door.

'Shoo, you!' Kagome hissed as Buyo ran away. Kagome then shut the doors behind her and gulped.

Something is inside the sealed well her grandpa 'sealed' with his fake ofuda and its worn out as it hasn't been opened for decades now. She got closer, ready to fight but whatever was inside, a six-armed nude woman popped out and pulled her in before she can even scream.

Half-woman in question is a youkai. Human female torso but the arms and her waist-down ain't human at all!

'I can feel my powers returning...this is wonderful...' she gurgled in a delighted, intoxicated manner. 'You have it don't you?' she purred as Kagome kicked the woman off her because it's getting too touchy-feely and NOT in a good way.

'Get your perverted hands off me, bug lady!' Kagome snarked as she blasted the youkai with a big miko beam from her hands, incinerating the woman who screamed.

_'Kagome,' Zelretch told her when she's little. 'Your power unlike most Magi is very harmful to the undead and youkai. You're a Miko. Whether they are good or bad people you will incinerate these kind of folk with one blast. Take care in using your power.'_ Zelretch's voice rang in her head as she killed the youkai. But she found herself and a pile of bones in some space before they fell on the bottom. Once Kagome came to, there was light above the well.

"Light?" she blinked as she looked up to see the sky.

She has a baaad feeling about this...

Back at year 1997, Zelretch chuckled as he was at France, avoiding someone else's workload.

'So it begins...all thanks to a cat.'


	2. Return Home

Return Home

Kagome climbed out of the well to see forests, weeds, and quite a landscape you'd see in a forest.

'Uh-oh...' she gulped. 'What did that youkai do to me?' Kagome whimpered as she took out her pocket mirror. 'Sensei! Are you there? Sensei!' she cried but the mirror was unresponsive. 'No way...' she choked weakly as she shakily pocketed the mirror. The wellhouse was gone but the Goshinboku is there...with a boy pinned to the tree with an arrow.

A boy in red kimono with silver hair, and dog ears.

"Youkai...and he's obviously sealed up." she thought as she looked at him. "Better let sleeping dogs lie." he may look cute but if there's anything sensei taught her, do NOT undo anything that's sealed as they're sealed for a good reason. She looked around and her home is nowhere in sight. "I think that youkai dragged me to it's world or something...and I killed it." she sighed as she looked around but she suddenly got arrows whizzing past her. 'Wha?!'

'There she is!'

'There's a strange girl wandering Inuyasha's Forest!'

'Catch her!'

'S-strange girl?!' Kagome sputtered as she saw the men attacking her. Topknots in shabby kimonos carrying arrows and quivers. Then at herself wearing her school uniform. "Kimonos...masaka!" she gasped. "Youkai...old fashion...I AM the strange one here!" needless to say she'll be utilizing her sorcery to get by and survive arrows. Barriers and using the aspect of Elemental Magecraft: Free Energy with her motif being flowers and leaves.

Flower barrier, and she created a giant rose where she used it's petals as projectiles, making the men run for it, screaming.

"I better get outta here!" she thought as she ran away...unaware that her Miko Powers caused a throbbing pulse to the sealed boy in the tree.

His eyes slowly opened.

"That smell..." he muttered as he fully woke up. "I know that smell...the smell of the woman who tried to kill me!"

And at the well...the youkai Kagome slew is regenerating.

xxx

Kagome kept running, leaping through trees and hid in one while watching from afar.

xxx

A strange girl in Inuyasha's Forest using strange magic?' an old woman wearing an iron eyepatch clad in miko clothes frowned as the men reported to her.

'Hai! She uses strange magic!' they reported. 'She created flowers out of magic to defend herself and attack us!'

'She could still be in the forest!'

xxx

'OK, I have one biiig problem here now.' Kagome grunted while sitting on top of a tree. 'One: I'm somehow in ancient history with youkai in it. Two: I have no way home with no idea how to get back and THREE:...I stand out!' she wailed in frustration. 'These guys seem to think I'm a bad guy just for wearing weird clothes, Uggggh!' she swore in annoyance. 'Maybe I should wear a kimono and go barefoot like they do...but I just had a pedicure with my friends yesterday...' she sighed. 'Oh well, I have to just to blend in. Annoying ancient people!' she grumbled as she climbed down the tree in search of a village she can sneak into and steal clothes from, but she'll move at night...so she hid in the forest patiently.

xxx

The miko accompanied by the men rushed to the forest to find the boy on the tree awake. 'Inuyasha?!'

'Who the hell are you ol' hag?!' Inuyasha demanded rudely. 'Where's Kikyo? I smell her scent around here, where is she?'

'Kikyo-neesama died fifty years ago because of you was it not?' the miko retorted.

'That can't be, I smell her scent just now!' Inuyasha insisted. 'She was here!'

'Impossible! Like I said she died fifty years ago!' the Miko insisted back. 'I am Kaede! Fifty years has passed since then!'

'Kaede? You're that little shrimp?! Gawd you shriveled up into an old hag!' Kaede twitched at this.

'I can see your manners hasn't changed one bit!' before they can bicker...Mistress Centipede came out...

xxx

Kagome was hiding not far from the land where her house should be. She's in the village, sneaking around for clothes she could grab and wear. She looked for girls around her size.

To her dismay...none. All of them are shorter than her and body proportions are wrong!

She whimpered. She's slender because sensei told her to practice ballet, gymnastics and free running while he teaches her magic at night. The result is a body befitting that of a model's(but not THAT skinny). Her limbs are slim and slender with long legs, her waistline small but her chest is pretty impressive for someone her age. And with what she did under instruction, she's very flexible and tall for her age. All that work also made her physically fit.

But her height and body proportion made her unable to find a kimono that would fit her dammit. However, she felt weak miko energy not far from the village. "Miko...someone like me in ancient japan?" She thought as she went back to the forest to see the men, and old miko...and the sealed boy awake, and fighting that bug lady she swore she just killed!

She watched as the men and miko tried to fight her off with the boy pinned to the tree awake this time-partially unsealed it seems. And yelling obscenities too and something about 'Get Kikyo out of here! She was here!'

Who?

And the centipede woman was like, 'Shikon no Tama...where is it?'

'Shikon no Tama huh? That's a family myth and legend in the house.' Kagome mused thoughtfully. 'Bah, as if legends exist!' she scoffed. The so-called Shikon no Tama in her house? Just glass balls in keychains sold to gullible people her grandpa cons into buying.

Jeez.

She does a much better job attracting customers to her house as a Fortune-Teller.

But when she sees that it's a hopeless battle for them, she fires a huge beam at the centipede woman, instantly killing her off. All eyes went to where the beam came from. Up a tree...

'There she is!'

'You're saying that's strange sorcery?' Kaede sputtered incredulously at the men. 'She's a Miko and a very powerful one at that!' She has never seen OR met a Miko who can fire such a large and potent amount of power without breaking a sweat!

'She even looks like Kikyo...smells like her too.' the dog boy grumbled as the girl left. 'Hey! She ran off!'

'Well we have to find that one.' said Kaede. 'I suppose its understandable you and Mukade Joro mistook her for neesama. They look really alike but she would never dress like that...and she is not as powerful as our newcomer.' she shook her head.

xxx

Kagome left the village and started wandering around ancient japan on her own...causing quite a ruckus for one day until Zelretch stopped by, and showed the family what exactly, happened to the missing girl who is quite, capable of surviving on her own, having taught her all she needs to know to survive because of her fate as the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo, the last guardian of the Shikon Jewel.

And the time she will get back as soon as she discovers how to get back?

Two months from now, much to their dismay. She'll miss two months of school!

xxx

Kagome wandered around the Feudal Era and dressed up as a Miko since she's one anyway.

As if fate has it, she wore the same hairstyle as her previous self, Kikyo. She carried her original clothes in a clothsack and she went back to the Well to throw her original clothes in it when the dog boy slept at the tree. She still didn't release him.

She began wandering around the Feudal Era, not noticing that the clothes she chucked to the well disappeared.

'Let's see...according to sensei's history lessons about Miko, Miko are Master Archers, proficient to Master in Miko Magic(things we BOTH don't know about), Healing and Herbal Medicine. They also expand barriers for villages to grow and prosper safely.

Kagome is no expert Archer or Miko and herbal pharmacy, but she's an expert sorceress to compensate for where she lacked. So she goes around helping villages out that clearly don't have Miko to protect them. She created huge barriers with a lot of room and healed the sick and injured before leaving. She also aided in clearing the area of mindless youkai who were causing trouble with their base instincts. But she leaves the humanoids alone unless they cause trouble. She also works as a fortune-teller for the wealthy. She also works as a 'problem solver' because of crimes humans commit and she puts them to justice with the help of those either offended or oppressed.

Eventually, word of her got around...she was known as many things. Arukimiko no Kagome, Chishouteisha Miko, Uranai Miko, Majutsushi Miko and the most recently, Itansha Miko-this one came because she also helps demons out without any care for anybody's opinion because of her beliefs.

To humans, she's a young and very unusual miko.

To youkai who lived for several centuries and to humans who met Kikyo fifty years ago...she reminded them of Kikyo, only, Kikyo would and never could do things she has done that she got the southwest area curious about her and she made it clear her identity is Kagome.

However, this caused various rumors to surface...and get the attention of the wrong people. Particularly those with grudges.

Not that she knew that anyway. But in the meantime, as Zelretch had predicted...she figured out how to go home. If the well took her here...shouldn't it be the same backwards...?

'That could work...' she mumbled while taking a bath at the hot springs. 'If the well took me here, surely it can take me back...

With a decision made in mind, she relaxed some more and spent the night looking for a river to get food in, and settle down. She swore that when she gets back, she'll eat as much modern food as she likes. Feudal Era food has very limited options depending on village prosperity. She's gotten her fill of rice, fish and vegetables as well as roots, its a wonder the humans here live long unless ravaged by youkai. They got healthy food but she misses sweets and snacks once in a while.

Upon reaching home, passing some mountains...

She got here once, and did the Wolf Tribe a favor in return for no longer harming humans within their territories unless offended-but with APPROPRIATE retribution. The favor in question was that she help them out with the Birds of Paradise. And because she could not climb up mountains, she has to ride on large wolves with the youkai backing her up-and getting back their kin before they became bird food, thus Kouga, the current leader owed her a lot...got enamored in the process, but she politely shut him down.

He's a youkai, she's human. She'll pass before he does if they ever marry and she didn't want him mourning over 'fleeting lives' like hers. She told him to marry a youkai instead at least, she'd live as long as he does. With almost EVERYBODY in the tribe agreeing with her, Kouga relented...sulkily.

Sighing at the memories, she tiptoed quietly just to pass by to get to Musashi Province where the well is.

However...

'So...you're back eh?' Kagome yelped, getting startled as the boy pinned at the tree is wide awake.

'Hey! You were sleeping last I saw you!' Kagome sputtered out. 'Aren't you sealed up?'

'Your power woke me, stupid, so I'm partially unsealed now.' the boy scoffed as he forced himself to move, to grab the arrow at his chest...and in great pain, yanked it out.

'H-hey!' Kagome gasped out as the boy unsealed himself. 'That can't be...that's a Miko's arrow yet you...aren't you sealed for some reason?' she choked out, not noticing the dice in her pocket glowing slightly.

'It's not even my damn fault, wench.' he grunted gruffly, rubbing his chest. 'I was betrayed first by a woman who looks just like you.' he scowled. 'Feh, whatever!' and he ran off.

'...strange guy.' Kagome muttered before jumping into the well.

She saw the same space she was in...and she knew she hit the jackpot. When she looked up, she's at the wellhouse!' And upon climbing out, she got quite the welcoming committee. Her family and teacher.


End file.
